Mulan & Shang
by baby le
Summary: two of china`s most famous war heroes take on something thats bigger than both of`em..PARENTHOOD!! = ) please R/R [republished by belle beauty]


Disclaimer and Author`s Note: Yeah, you know who belongz to who. Wong and Mai belong to me. If you wanna use them, itz fine by me. Just dont forget to credit me. Anyway, I got inspired to write this fanfic by reading everyone else's fan fic. And I noticed that no one wrote about how a certain captain and a certain heroine deal with parenthood. Anyway, this is my 1st fanfic..EVER..soo..sorry if it sucks..lolz..And also, the 1st scene I took from "Look Who's Talking Now" with one minor change...I just couldn't resist..anyway..here goes!!!   
  
  
Shang and Mulan have been married for 2 yrs. With 2 bouncing bundles of joy to keep them busy. Their twins, Wong and Mai, who had the personalities of their parents. EVERYONE could tell.   
  
"Mai!! Get back here!!!" yelled Mulan from the bathroom. Mai, only a year old, was running around dripping wet, and giggling while she let her mother chase her around their house. Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Shang was running after Wong like a monster to try to get him to bed. While he was running, Wong knocked over a vase that sat on a table near Wong and Mai's room.   
  
"Oh, see what happens when you make daddy run after you?" Shang said picking up the broken pieces. Mulan finally caught up with Mai, and heard the crash.  
  
"Hmm....Let's see how daddy's doing with your brother," Mulan said picking Mai up. Wong hid behind his dad, when he saw his mother coming.   
"Shang, what happened?" she asked approaching him with Mai in her arms.   
  
"Umm....nothing," Shang said nervoulsy. Mulan raised an eyebrow and said,   
  
"Shang, move." Shang picked up Wong and stepped back. She saw the broken pieces on the floor.   
  
"He did it!!" Shang yelled pointing to his son. Wong began giggling.   
  
"Shang," she said frowning at him as she walked into Wong and Mai's room.   
  
"Well, he was the one running around the house," Shang said.   
  
"Well, who was the one chasing him?? Hmm..??"   
  
"What?! It was the only way he'd go to sleep." Mulan put on Mai's bed clothes, and settled her in her crib. Shang did the same with Wong. Then, Mulan went to their room, and got ready for bed, while Shang went back and cleaned up the pieces of the vase. Mai somehow got out of her crib, and walked passed Shang, giggling along the way.   
  
"Mai!!" he yelled. Mai led Shang to another chase. Mulan, who was in bed, reading, heard Shang yell out Mai's name, and started laughing. Shang finally caught Mai, and settled her in her crib again. Shang went into their bedroom, and got ready for bed. Mulan was laughing hysterically.   
  
"What's so funny?" he said not seeing any humor in this.   
  
"Nothing," she said toning down her laugh. Shang was exhausted, and Mulan could see that. He sat down on his side of the bed.   
"Hmmm....someone's getting old," she said not looking at Shang.   
  
"Not me, someone else is, tho," Shang said looking at Mulan.   
  
"What?!" Mulan yelled as she pushed Shang off. Shang got back up and started laughing. Mulan continued reading her book, and ignored Shang, as he got back up. Shang took his pillow and hit her in the face with it. That sent her off. She grabbed her pillow and whacked him with it. They broke into a pillow fight, like girls at a sleepover. They couldn't help but laugh at each other. Finally, they calmed down. He had her pinned, holding her down by her wrists, her face as radiant like the first time he saw her[ as a girl ] . He looked deeply into her eyes, and couldn't help but think, that the woman who had saved China was his wife, and that they had 2 kids together. He leaned forward to kiss her. They finally went to bed. During the night, Mai started crying, Mulan, who could sleep through anything, didn't hear Mai cry. So, Shang got up, and walked her back and fourth, and gave her her bottle. "And I thought fighting the Huns was worse. At least I didn't have to get up at this hour." Shang said to himself walking Mai back and fourth. Shang looked at his daughter, and noticed how she had her mothers eyes. The same eyes he had fallen in love with. Mai finally fell back asleep, and Shang was in the clear to go back to bed.  
  
The next morning, Mulan got up before Shang, and started to cook breakfast. She remembered the first time she cooked breakfast for her and Shang. They ended up eating at a restaurant that served breakfast. She laughed at that memory. Since then, she had asked her mother and grandmother for some cooking tips.   
  
"You can defeat a whole army, but you can't cook one meal?!" she remembered Granny Fa's words. She let out a silent giggle. "I guess not, Granny," she said to herself. Mulan went into Wong and Mai's room to see who was awake first. Wong was up already. Mulan picked Wong up, and brought him to Shang, who was still sleeping.   
  
"C'mon, wake daddy up," Mulan whispered to Wong. She held Wong up to Shang's face. Wong started hitting Shang's face with his little hands.   
  
"Ow!!" Shang yelled as he woke up. Mulan and Wong started laughing. "Hang on, I gotta check on the kitchen," Mulan said leaving Wong with Shang. "Oh, boy, Wong, you need a change." Shang said covering his nose.   
  
"Mulan!!!" he yelled. Mulan peeked her head in the door, "Hey, if I'm cooking breakfast, the least you could do is change Wong. And check if Mai needs one also!!"   
  
"Well then, can we switch?! Please, Mulan?!" Shang begged.   
  
"Shang, c`mon, diaper duty should be nothing to you," Mulan said from the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, that's what you think," Shang said to himself going into Wong and Mai's room. Mai had woken up also.   
  
"And you, little Mai, you kept daddy up most of the night," he said lifting her up from her crib, and put her on the table next to her brother.  
  
"Umm...Mulan!! A little help!! I can't handle 2 at a time!!" he yelled.   
  
"Oh, all right," Mulan said rolling her eyes. She went in by the door, and saw Shang up to his neck in diapers. Apparently, he had made one too many mistakes. Mulan let out a giggle.   
  
Shang turned around, " Are you just gonna stand there and laugh, or are you gonna help me?" Mulan, looking at Shang replied,   
  
"Nah, I'd rather stay here and laugh." Shang growled. Seeing how ticked he was getting, Mulan decided to help him.   
  
"You know, out of these two, I think you' re the biggest baby," Mulan said changing Mai. Shang just ignored the comment from Mulan. After they ate breakfast, Mulan took Mai to the market with her, while she left Wong with Shang. Shang, was going to tend to the garden, and also watch Wong at the same time. Shang's only hope was that Wong hadn't obtained his sister's habit of somehow getting out of his playpen, and disappearing before his eyes.   
  
"Now, you, Wong, you stay here, and don't get out 'til mommy comes home. Okay?" Shang said putting Wong in his playpen. Shang loved tending to the garden, ever since he was a kid, he loved helping his mother out in their garden. If everything else in their home belonged to Mulan, then, the garden was his. Shang went around watering the garden, and every now and again, he would turn his head to make sure that Wong was still in his playpen. When Shang had turned his head around for about the 8th time, Wong had disappeared!! Shang was in a state of panic. How did Wong did get out?!   
  
"Wong!!" he yelled out. Shang spotted Wong heading towards the little footbridge connecting the garden to the family temple ( something like at Mulan's old home). Shang picked up Wong right before he could cross the little bridge. "Hey, there," Shang said greeting his little son.   
  
"Looks like you picked up a few tricks from your sister." Shang finished tending to the garden, with Wong in his arms. He wasn't going to risk Wong getting loose again. Mulan and Mai finally came home.   
  
"So, how was your little afternoon with Wong?" Mulan asked settling down most of the things she got from the market.   
  
"Umm," Shang began looking at Wong.  
  
"Nervewracking." Wong just giggled. Giving the slightest hint, that he knew what he did to his dad.   
  
"Really? My day wasn't any different," Mulan said sitting down with Mai still in her arms.   
  
Shang giggled, and said, "What happened?"   
  
"Ugh, Mai started wandering around the market, while I was picking up some things for dinner. I found her at the fruit stall, eating an apple. The owner started looking for me. He was calling me by my first name. Apparently, he knows who Mai belongs to." Shang couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Well, hey, you said your day was 'nervewracking'. Tell me what happened." she said giving him a look.   
  
"Well, let's just say that Wong's been picking up some of Mai's tricks." he said with a grin.   
  
" I wonder how our kids got to be so sneaky," Mulan said getting up, and putting Mai in her crib.   
  
"Well, they must get it from their mother," Shang said following her in.   
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Mulan replied sarcastically.   
  
"Nothing," Shang replied hoping that she would catch his drift.   
  
"Uh huh," Mulan said. Later that day, they received an unexpected visit from Chi-Fu. The Emperor had a message for them. Mulan decided not to say anything, because if she did, they wouldn't be pleasant. Chi Fu noticed her silence.   
  
"Ahh, Fa Mulan, I see that you have finally learned to hold your tongue in a man's presence," Chi Fu said coldly. Mulan looked at him with her arms folded, and a raised eyebrow, as if she were plotting to kill him.   
  
She simply replied, "My mother taught me that, if I didn't have anything nice to say, I shouldn't say anything at all. It has nothing to do with your presence." Shang, who could see how red she was getting by his presence, cut the silence.   
  
"Uh, Chi Fu, what do we owe your visit to?" he asked.   
  
"The Emperor has asked that you and your wife visit him at the Palace. He wants to see how you two are doing." Chi-Fu replied. Obviously, this man hadn't heard of Mulan and Shang's firey twins.   
  
"Umm, Chi-Fu, you do know that me and Shang have twins, right?" Mulan said finally breaking her silence.   
  
"Ohh, well, then, your whole family will be accomadated." Chi-Fu said, and then rode off on his horse.   
  
"Why the Emperor ever picked him for his counsel, still amazes me." Mulan said going back into their home.   
  
"Believe me, it amazes me, too." That night, after dinner, Mulan and Shang packed a few things for their trip the next day. They lived near the capital, so, it wouldn't take that long. While they were packing, Mulan noticed that Wong and Mai were awfully quiet. Mulan went in to check on them.   
They were fast asleep.   
  
"I think I like them when they're sleeping. They're less trouble. And, they don't move." Shang said approaching from behind her. He put his hands on her waist, and he started to sing in her ear. Mulan started to smile. She just couldn't help but think that the captain who she once thought of was so demanding, was married to her. He could've had anyone else, but, he picked her. And, what she saw as a bonus, was that he was so different around her. He laughed alot more, and, he was more romantic. Most of the women in her village had said that, most men aren't romantic once they're married. Well, after marrying Shang, well...what else could she say? 


End file.
